


Bad Puppy

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wants to stay asleep in his nice warm bed. Sirius <i>needs</i> to to have Remus join him in the first – and maybe <i>only</i> – snow of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Puppy

It was warm where Remus was beneath a pile of sheets and duvets on his bed when the front door slamming jerked him awake. Keeping his eyes closed, Remus listened to the sound of booted feet stamping around his and Sirius' living room. Definitely Sirius: Remus would recognize the sound of those ridiculous motorcycle boots stomping against their floorboards – freshly _polished_ floorboards, and great, from the sound of it Sirius was determined to ruin all his hard work – anywhere.

Just a few seconds after registering that it was Sirius careening in and out of their flat at some ungodly hour and not James running in to announce Lily had a new craving and he had to find fresh strawberries _right now_ , Remus let himself start to drift back to sleep. The duvet, pajamas, blankets, and socks that his skinny frame was safely encased in was nice and warm, after all. Remus pulled the duvet tighter around him and pushed his feet into the mattress as he started to doze. Nice and warm.

“Remus! Remus, you have to come see!”

Remus' brain jerked almost violently in protest to being awoken just as he was getting back to sleep. He opened his mouth where it was snug against his pillow and let some noises fall out. “Hnnmf.”

Of course, Sirius wouldn't leave it be. Of course he wouldn't. The bed bounced violently as Sirius threw himself on it, disturbing Remus' carefully wrapped duvet. It untucked from some key areas around his feet and stomach, letting the cool air of their flat rush in to raise goose pimples all over his skin. Or let the heat out. Because cold didn't exist did it, it was just the absence of- _oh, shut_ up, _brain_. Remus groaned and tried furiously to re-cocoon himself.

“Remus! You have to come see! It snowed! In London! It's mad: everything's shut down, all the shops and everything. Blimey, it's like the whole city's just called off sick for the day. No one's out there! You got to come and see.”

Somehow during his speech Sirius' hands started the monumental task of worming their way under Remus' blanket armor. Cold fingers scorched against Remus' skin as they flittered from one spot to another. “Fuck! Sirius! Were you outside?”

A cold nose and chapped lips pressed into the hollow of Remus' throat. At least his breath was warm, Remus rationalized. “'Course I was. Can't let a _London snowfall_ go unnoticed! Come on, Remus. Come outside. Please? Just for a little bit? I'll take you to a shop and buy you coffee and miniature scones after: promise.”

Remus steadfastly refused to open his eyes. “You know as well as I do that all the shops are closed.”

Warm breath huffed against Remus' neck as Sirius sighed in exaggerated exasperation. “It's the first snow of the year,” Sirius pleaded. “'nd probably the only good one we'll get. Come on, Remus.” Sirius' hand squirmed beneath the covers some more, and Remus, in his sleep and warmth addled state, didn't realize where it was headed until it was too late. “I'll make it worth your while.”

Freezing, glacial, bone-chilling fingers closed around Remus' bits without warning. Remus yelped, body jerking away from Sirius' so hard that he had to fling a hand out from the covers to grab the mattress, lest he fall off. Now his hand was exposed to the cold air. Then again, forget his hand. His bits! His cold, hiding, Popsicle-esque bits! Remus' eyes narrowed viciously at Sirius. That idiot boyfriend of his was staring back with wide, apologetic eyes. “Oops.” Sirius grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I was making a snow-Moony. Outside.”

A snow-Moony. So his hands were cold. Remus growled, low in his throat. Sirius' eyes widened in an entirely different expression. “Oh. Oh, no. Remus, no. Hey, I'm sorry. Look, you don't have to go outside, I'll get you some coffee and- Remus!”

Remus pounced, shucking the covers not even reluctantly as he reached for Sirius. The other man squirmed, trying to twist and wriggle his way out of Remus' grip. But Remus was having none of that. Not this morning, when he had been so _warm_ and their flat was so _cold_.

Wrestling a squirming Sirius into his lap, Remus held him there with one hand as he started to tug down Sirius' jeans with his other. Considering how tight Sirius wore his jeans, this might normally be a problem. But Sirius had stopped wriggling in Remus' lap, and began arching to the touch.

“What-” Sirius' voice trembled with anticipation. “What are you going to do to me?”

Remus' own voice was rough when he spoke. “What you're supposed to do to all naughty puppies.” Remus ran a careful hand over the cool flesh of Sirius backside. Following his fingers, goose flesh rose like freshly disturbed snow in the wake of a snow plow.

Without warning Remus brought his hand down onto Sirius' arse with a crack. Sirius jumped, then melted further into Remus' lap with a groan. Remus brought his hand back and repeated the motion. Sirius tensed up less this time, this body rolling into the smack. Remus hut him again, and again, giving him little respite. Sirius groaned and moaned at each sudden slap of contact.

Normally when they'd do this, Remus would go slower, more lovingly. He'd rub his hand over Sirius' bum, stroke it sweetly between each slap. Or, if they were in a different position, Remus might press apologetic kisses to the reddened skin, soothe the sting with his tongue.

But not this time. Shifting, Remus switched hands, shaking out the one that was stinging and sore. That made his slaps land at a different angle, and higher up on the skinny arse laid out in his lap. Sirius just moaned louder and stuck a hand under his hips.

“Have to warm you up,” Remus grunted. “You're not allowed in bed cold like this. What do you think, Sirius? Warm enough yet?”

A choked “no” fell from Sirius' lips as he sobbed around the word. Remus had half a mind to stop right there, to not give Sirius what he so clearly needed. But a plan had started to form in Remus' mind, between slaps. So he kept going, and even increased his pace. Beneath him, Sirius cried out at the change in frequency, hair sliding across their sheets as he tossed his head in pleasure.

“What do you want?” Remus asked. But he wasn't even listening to Sirius' response – which was for the best, since all Sirius managed was a jumble of moans and pleas as his arse rolled back to meet Remus' hand, then forward to meet his own fist trapped between his hips and Remus' lap. Remus shifted, doing his best to ignore the feel of Sirius' knuckles grazing his groin with every rapid stroke. This wasn't about Remus getting off, after all. It was about giving Sirius the spanking he deserved. Without varying the rate of his slaps, Remus sucked a finger into his mouth to wet it, coating it liberally in saliva. That done, Remus spread Sirius' cheeks with two fingers, pressing his split-slicked finger in as his other hand rained smacks down on Sirius' red, hot skin.

The sound that ripped its way from Sirius' throat was so wanton and needy that Remus almost stopped to get the lube so he could fuck Sirius properly. After a moment of stuttered slaps and his finger pausing in its slow fucking of Sirius, Remus regained control of himself and continued. He pumped his finger in and out of Sirius in time with his smacks, watching Sirius' back shake and tremble as he shuddered his way closer to orgasm.

“Bad puppy,” Remus growled. He wasn't really angry, not anymore. It was hard to stay angry when Sirius was fucking himself back onto his finger so greedily, little needy cries accompanying the ringing sound of Remus' hand connecting with Sirius' arse.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sirius moaned. “ _Bad_. Sorry, sorry, Moony. I-” He cut off, chocking on the words in his throat as he fucked back harder onto Remus' finger. Shifting against his own swelling erection, Remus shoved a second finger inside Sirius, drinking up the sight of Sirius' free hand clenching at their sheets as he felt Sirius' other moving furiously between them. His hand was starting to hurt, and his groin to throb, but Remus kept at it: raining blow after blow down on Sirius' lap and fucking his clenching hole with two fingers until his body reached a trembling crescendo.

Sirius came with a shout, body clenching warm and tight around Remus' fingers as his orgasm spilled out of him. Immediately Remus stopped spanking him, letting his hand rub soothing swathes over Sirius' bright red arse. He waited until the worst of Sirius' shaking calmed before pulling his fingers out, squeezing and rubbing with his other hand when Sirius hissed against the emptiness.

When it appeared Sirius was beyond the ability to do anything besides groan and lie there, a sated puddle of post-coital bliss in Remus' lap, Remus made his move. He slipped Sirius carefully from his lap, leaving him lying there in the middle of their bed. Then Remus curled back up onto his pillows and piles of blankets, and closed his eyes.

The sheets were still warm. _He_ was warmer, thanks to his body's reaction to spanking Sirius. And now he could sleep through the damned freak snowstorm, warm and a little aroused and warm and comfortable most importantly _warm_ in their bed. A sigh of contentment escaped Remus as his head sunk slowly into his pillows. 

“Wait... what...” Sirius' voice was groggy, his throat sounding dry. “What...? Snow.”

“Mmhmm.” Remus pulled the duvet tighter around him.

The bed shifted, and then there was a gangly boy crawling up into Remus and settling against his front. With a sigh, Remus lifted the blankets so that he could wrap Sirius up in them, too. At least his skin was warmer, now. Without opening his eyes Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' shoulder. “You can go make coffee now, if you still want me to come out and watch you toss snowballs at lampposts.”

Remus already knew what Sirius' answer was going to be from the way he snuggled back against Remus' chest, bum pleasantly warm where he hadn't bothered to pull up his trousers as he hummed in contentment. “I guess the snow'll stick. For a few hours.”

As Sirius grew limp in Remus' arms and his breath deepened into almost-snores, Remus allowed himself a smug smile. Then he murmured into the warm skin of Sirius's shoulder: “Next time you decide to go roaming in our bed on a frozen night, remember what I can do with my naked hands.”

Sirius just responded with a soft, happy groan. Finally warm and cozy after a rude awakening, Remus managed to fall back to sleep.

  


  



End file.
